Because it's Easier
by ListenClosely344
Summary: They are teenage boys with regular teenage thoughts. The only problem is they are about eachother. boyXboy Yaoi. Don't read if you don't appreciate or like. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kagami exited the Seirin gym sweaty and exhausted by more than just the physical exertion from Aida's crazy workout routines. His thoughts had been going haywire for weeks now. Since the Winter Cup really.

Right after their win over Too Kagami couldn't get thoughts of a certain tanned skin and blue haired Ace out of his head. Even now Kagami was having dreams regularly, and these dreams were not innocent by any means. In fact they were slowly getting more and more vivid and perverted in nature.

"What's wrong with me?" Kagami grumbles at himself as he begins his journey home. The crisp air of early February was biting at his cheeks as he assesses his duties for that night. He had no homework because of a teacher's conference through his only two hard classes and his other classes were just jokes. He also had no chores to do because of his lack of a mess, he almost always kept a clean house when he didn't have any big basketball matches or hard tests coming up. Plus he had tomorrow off so he was in no rush to get to home.

So his schedule was open, Kagami figured he had about 3 more hours before it would get dark so he might as well stay out while the sun was there. Suddenly interrupting his thoughts Kagami got a text from none other than the buffoon who had been plaguing his thoughts all day.

_-FROM: Aomine D._

_Come to the court near your apartment. Entertain me._

The insanely perfect timing was not lost on Kagami and suddenly his fatigue was lost and he made his way to the court ready to play a round with Aomine and maybe even get some free Maji Burger out of it considering how close it was to the court they were meeting at.

Aomine heard the bell ring even though he was lying on top of the bleachers in the gym. Pretending to sleep in order to actually achieve it was not working out like he had wanted. He kept thinking about a stupid redhead and his surprisingly well shaped ass. Atleast school was officially over with.

Ofcourse it was just another boring day out, but something seemed different. Aomine couldn't put his finger on it but he felt like today was a good day to play some basketball, ofcourse he wasn't going to waste his time in practice by being yelled at for missing so much. Plus it was to chilly outside to take a nap on the roof so he decided to make better use of his time and he went to his favorite court after school and started playing by himself.

Suddenly a waft of greasy food hit Aomine's nose and once again brought back thoughts of Seirin's Ace and Aomine's sudden and disturbing infatuation with him. Pulling out his phone Aomine texted Kagami informing him where he was and to come play with him.

And now to wait.

After about 20 minutes Aomine heard the creak of the gate being opened and hopped up to aggravate the piss out of the redhead and play some basketball. His thoughts stopped when he saw Kagami who was on the phone. It wasn't really the fact that he was on the phone that bothered Aomine it was his laugh at the other side of the phone's words or actions that got to Aomine.

He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way but he did know that it was weird to think about anyone else, unless you were intimate, this much or this way. Aomine must have had this written all over his face because Kagami knitted his eyebrows together, but seemed to settle on holding up a finger as if to signify to hold on at Aomine.

Wiping the expression off his face Aomine just put on his well practiced nonchalant face and went back to pacing the court. The thoughts of Kagami enjoying the other person's company while he had come here just for him was pissing of Aomine the longer he waited. After what seemed like forever Kagami finally got off the phone and walked to Aomine with a smile on his face.

"That happy huh? Was that your girlllll-friend on the phone?" Aomine teased but kept the edge to his voice.

"Actually that was Kuroko, we were talking about how ridiculous Aida has been lately with the training schedule, why, you jealous?" Kagami explained, ignoring Aomine's mood.

"In your dreams Bakagami. Anyway, let's play I've been waiting long enough." Aomine then ran past Kagami to get to the hoop, ball in hand.

The sun had long gone down by the time Aomine and Kagami finished their one-on-one. Both of them breathing heavily and dripping with sweat, for Kagami it was the second time that day but he didn't mind. Even though he had been with the person who was constantly the object of his thoughts and lewd fantasies his mind had been clear of everything except for basketball and defeating Aomine.

Now though, he couldn't help but admire the way Aomine's already defined collarbones came into view every time Aomine took a breath and they stood out prominetly through Aomine's soaked white v-neck. Which did even more for Kagami dripping in sweat and practically see through. Kagami could see the ripple of muscles every time Aomine moved his torso and he loved the dark nipples that were displayed through the thin material.

Subconsciously Kagami licked his lips and had to force himself to turn away from the hot skeptical in front of him. "Oi, you owe me some food, don't forget the rules." Aomine said, interrupting Kagami's fantasies.

"Dude, it's late. Can we do that some other time?" Kagami hadn't forgotten their agreement. Ofcourse this wasn't the first time they had played together, it was actually a normal occurrence, about once every week or so they would play one-on-one and loser bought dinner. More times then not it was Kagami, but he didn't care in the least, he liked his time with this pig head. Sometimes though, Kagami was to tired to worry about that stupid bet and he just wanted to go home, shower, and sleep.

This was definitely one of those times, but it was more because Kagami felt really... pent up... and didn't want to post pone it by being with the main reason he had to relieve himself in the first place.

"How about I come to your apartment, stay the night and you can make me a big ol' American style breakfast?" Aomine said coming up to Kagami and holding up a hand gesturing to the air and what Kagami assumed were his thoughts as he put an arm around Kagami's shoulders.

"I-i-i'm not sure that is the best id-d-dea." Kagami yelped out while jumping out from under Aomine's embrace. WOW. That did not go where he thought it would, normally Aomine just let it go and waited until their next encounter for Kagami to repay his debt.

A mischievous expression graced Aomine's features as he laughed. "Awww, com'on Tagai. I ALWAYS love your cooking and I haven't been to your apartment in almost a month. Plus I've never spent the night either."

Shocked at Aomine's words Kagami just stared open mouthed, not being able to think of a good excuse for turning him down.

"Then it's settled!" Aomine just chuckled to himself as he picked up his bag and left the court, headed in the direction of Kagami's apartment.

Aomine had no idea what he was doing, but he liked the direction he was taking it. This was his opportunity, maybe he could even get the redhead to pleasure him a bit tonight. Even though all Aomine talked about was big tits he still had a secret fetish for someone who was good at what they do, regardless of their gender, and it didn't hurt that Kagami had the perfect ass to top it off.

As he waited for Kagami to unlock his apartment door Aomine noticed how Kagami was shaking ever so slightly. 'I wonder what he would do...' Aomine thought to himself.

Suddenly making a big deal of it Aomine pretended to trip over something, while he was standing still, and "fell" against Kagami. He then took this opportunity to make sure every inch of his thighs to his chin touched Kagami's back, and took especial care to make sure his dick rubbed slightly against Kagami's ass. When he righted him self he heard Kagami's breath quicken and this only further excited Aomine. 'This is going to be a fun night'

After a few more seconds Kagami finally managed to open the door and he practically fled to his room, making some excuse about needing to put away his stuff. Aomine just chuckled to himself and plopped onto the awaiting couch. Getting comfortable while he waited for Kagami to come back out so he could toy with him some more.

Suddenly in a flash behind him Kagami ran to the bathroom and shut the door with a bang before Aomine could he react, which was pretty damn fast he had to say.

After a few minutes Aomine heard the water start running so he decided to go for it. Kagami had a surprising large shower, big enough for four people comfortably, so this would be funny but wouldn't seem entirely off considering how late it was and the room left over under the water. Slowly rising from his spot Aomine started to strip out of his clothes, throwing them unceremoniously onto the floor he walked towards the bathroom in nothing but his birthday suit.

Opening the door without making so much as a creak and then closing it was difficult task but what Aomine saw through the hazy space was a lightly tanned body shifting ever so slightly behind the glass making him semi-hard, just knowing he was naked got to him. The only thing off about it was the posture and lack of obvious active movement. Aomine moved forward and opened the shower door as quietly as he could manage and stepped into the space already feeling the onslaught of hot droplets against his skin.

Now that he was closer he could see how Kagami was shaking slightly and he could hear the uneven breaths coming out in huffs. Soft grunts and moans added to the mixture of things that were off kilter about Kagami. Aomine scanned his figure and noticed how one arm was propping him against the wall while the other arm was more roughly in a jerking motion towards Kagami's... Oh.

The realization dawned on Aomine what he had just walked in on, but something in him just told him to keep silent. Though it was harder said than done as his eyes scraped over Kagami's figure, from his head to his toes Kagami was a perfect specimen, well from the back side at least. Aomine almost, almost moaned at the thought of being able to fuck this man one day, but his thoughts were interrupted mere seconds after he entered the shower silently Kagami moaned out in a slightly louder voice than before, "Ao-Ao-mine-e."

Aomine felt all of the blood in his head go straight to his dick as he went from semi-hard to full on erect. Without thinking he stepped forward towards Kagami's figure and reached around him so he could touch the dick that he had been thinking about for so long.

The moment his hand overlapped Kagami's he knew he had made a mistake.

Fuck. He was so close to coming. All he could think about was if Aomine had been fucking him right then and there in the shower, but all of his thoughts were replaced when a hand covered his that was currently jerking him off. Kagami stopped instantly and suddenly realized the other body in the shower with him. How long had he been there. Fuck, this is not good. NO nonononononono. This was not supposed to happen.

He spun on his heels to turn and see Aomine naked and dripping wet, within an inch of his face , sitting there with a surprised expression, like he had no idea how he had gotten there or what was going on in the world around him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DAIKI!?" Kagami yelled it before he knew what he was doing.

Aomine seemed to come back down Earth and in an instant the mischievous smirk he wore so well had been placed back onto his face. "Just wanted to see what the commotion was." Aomine smirk and gestured to little Kagami who was still fully erect, "Well atleast now I know it was a good reason."

"H-how long have you been in here?" Kagami stuttered out after a second a bright red covered his face down to his Adam's apple, his thoughts racing. 'Was he being loud? Did he make too many noises? Fuck, he had said this perverts name more than once he knew that. Fuck. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck.' He was screwed. Somehow Kagami managed to stay quiet during all of this and just stand there, but his expression said it all.

After a moment of silence only filled by the sound of running water Aomine stepped towards Kagami with the smirk still present on his features. "I'll help you finish if you really would like that."

"Huh?"

Aomine's chuckle sent a shiver through Kagami and he visibly shook.

"Com'on. I know you want me; you moaned my name." In one swift and seemingly innocent move Aomine lightly gripped Kagami's rigid flesh in his hand and stared into the redhead's approval before he started. It was one thing teasing him by getting in the shower, that could be a joke, and Aomine was not an animal who couldn't control his urges. Now, Aomine wanted 100% confirmation that Kagami wanted this.

A low moan escaped Kagami's lips and he lightly fell against the cold and wet tile of the shower. "Ngh, yes. God yes." Kagami's words became more confident with every syllable he uttered. The red heat that flushed his body only served to make him more appealing to Aomine.

Aomine pressed his whole body against Kagami's and made sure that his dick was touching Kagami's and nothing else. He then wrapped his hand around both and started moving in slow languid motions. With every stroke Kagami's breath came out in moans and gasps begging for a faster pace and a tighter grip. After a minute of just listening to Kagami's rough breath and seeing his head searching for some missing friction to rub against, Aomine kissed Kagami taking both boys by surprise. Aomine felt both of their pulses pick up through the two weights in his hand.

His lips pressing against Kagami's moist and soft ones made him only crazy for more. Biting Kagami's lips and sucking on them, Aomine slowly worked his way into a tongue war that he planned on winning. Both of the strong muscles worked hard against each other for dominance but Aomine's won when Kagami moaned at the rubbing of a thumb over the head of his weeping cock.

When he was done exploring Kagami's mouth Aomine bent down and took a tight hold on Kagami's dick grabbing his attention.

"I don't do this for just anyone, you got that?" All Kagami could do was stare down as Aomine ran the pink muscle he had just be wrestling with across the side of his cock and the he repeated the motion circling around the base and working his way towards the sticky head. Giving a kiss to the very tip Aomine tasted the bitter and salty precum, but somehow this was driving him to keep going just by knowing how turned on Kagami was by him.

He took Kagami in his mouth and slowly worked his way down to the base of his dick, gagging ever so slightly when it jumped in his mouth as he swallowed. Kagami could only moan in pure ecstasy as he felt as if his entire being was being engulf by this delicious heat filled cavern. With every roll of his tongue and the pop that sounded as he went from the base to tip and let go with his lips only to lower his head once again Kagami shivered and writhed. As he felt Kagami tense more and more, and hearing the gasps for more getting increasingly desperate, Aomine knew that Kagami was going to reach his climax soon. He chuckled to himself only making Kagami moan again, but it was so deliciously sexy he couldn't help but reach his waiting hand around Kagami's back and roughly grab his ass. Aomine's other hand then started to jack of the slobbery base of Kagami's dick while he focused on sucking the tip intensely.

With every jerk and squeeze of his hand he felt Kagami tense and buck as if trying to gag Aomine, but he wouldn't budge and just continued with his fast paced movements to try and bring Kagami to the clouds.

Finally Kagami grabbed Aomine' s short hair and thrust so hard that he broke Aomine's grip and hit the back of his throat at a forceful speed which he instantly regretted, but couldn't bring himself to care as his orgasm over took him and white hot spread through his whole body. He was so engulfed in pleasure he didn't noticed Aomine gagging and spitting up his cum but still pumping him in order to help finish him off.

'How thoughtful am I?' Aomine joked to himself as he watched the boy in his grasp turn to a mess right before his eyes.

After the white faded from his vision Kagami joined Aomine on the floor and pulled him into a heated kiss, nothing like the simple actions they had tried out earlier. Kagami kissed Aomine like he was going to wake up in bed with dirty sheets and a bad concious. This had to be real, he felt tears leave his eyes as Aomine kissed him back with the same intensity he had displayed.

This was perfect, bur suddenly he remembered the running water, the cold shocking him, how long had they been in here.

As if to answer his thoughts Aomine broke the kiss and stood up, Kagami still in his grasp, and turned off the water. "Your turn." He said letting go of Kagami and grabbing a towel as he left the bathroom in the direction of Kagami's bedroom.

He heard footsteps behind him and could only smile as he opened Kagami's bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

His heart was beating too fast. It was almost painful, but infront of him all of him dreams were coming true and one of his favorite fantasies had just come to fruition. A still slightly wet Aomine was strutting in front of him like he owned the place and Kagami really, really enjoyed the view.

Aomine's figure shifted as he opened the door and then turned around, staring Kagami right in the eyes the whole time, and plopped down, back first, on the bed. His manhood was still at attention and more than ready to get its share of the pleasure to come. His fingers thrummed, he wanted to touch every part of Aomine's body but at the same time he wanted to only focus on his lips and dick.

Kagami kneeled onto the bed until he was straddling Aomine whose hard length was resting against Kagami's thigh. Slowly he leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Aomine, and softly kissed him again, more than willing to taste this delicious man again. As their lips connected he could feel Aomine's arms reach around his form and start rubbing circles on the small of his back. Every other moment his hands would dip slightly onto Kagami's ass, but never really went for anything in particular.

As they kissed Kagami once again reached for Aomine's hair with one hand and felt along his abs which were rock hard and felt smooth to the touch. As Aomine's lips and hands started to become more demanding in their movements Kagami moved his body lower, breaking the grip of their lips and grasped Aomine's cock. Still so hard but throbbing from the neglect it was enduring. "Sorry, I almost f-forgot." Kagmai whispered out, silently hoping Aomine wasn't angry. With a rough lick at the tip Aomine grunted and thrusted into Kagami's hands. Then Kagami faced suddenly flushed with the thoughts he was having and really wanted to voice.

"What, ngh, are you doing down there?" Aomine asked to the lack of movement. As he lifted his upper body from the matress his eyes met a sight that made his already painful and throbbing erection jump.

There Kagami sat with a pink tint all over his skin and just staring at Aomine's dick with lust filled eyes that had a glimmer of... Wonder?

"Ao, um, can we. Can we go all the w-way?" Kagami's words grew slightly more and more unsure as he spoke. "You Want to go all the way?" Aomine didn't even try to hide the surprise in his voice. With a quick nod and a clumsy movement towards his nightstand Kagami opened the drawer and pulled out a clear tube and a condom. "I have everything already."

"Yes" Was all Aomine said but it got the point across.

With a pop and the sound of tearing aluminum Aomine felt warm hands unrolling a condom around his dick and he shuddered slightly at the feeling of that much needed touching. He had no idea how much longer he could last before he just jerked himself off, but he felt he could hold out just a bit longer with the chance of getting to be inside Kagami.

"I have to prepare. I kind of have been researching this so everything should be fine." Kagami informed Aomine. With those words he covered his fingers in the thin, sticky substance and pushed one digit into himself. Making a slight grunting sound, he had done this to himself before, but he honestly didn't know if he could ever get used to this feeling. Soon he added the second finger and almost stopped there until he remembered the sheer size of Aomine's cock and shuddered at the thought of having something so deliciously big inside of him. As he added the third finger he felt the familiar warmth of arousal spreading through his body.

Kagami wanted to take longer to do this to make sure that it was done properly, but just the pure strain and animalistic features lacing Aomine's expression he couldn't keep going only pleasing himself.

"Come h-here." Kagami said quietly but loud enough for Aomine to hear. Aomine sat up and slid towards Kagami leaving little to no space between their lips. He pecked his lips and then pushed Kagami onto his back and lifted a leg over his shoulder. Putting more lube over the condom and then spreading it around his dick Aomine took in a sharp breath and pressed lightly against Kagami's entrance. Making both boys gasp by the warmth and sheer intensity of this moment, they were about to pass a line with each other that they could never return to and neither could be more prepared.

Aomine pressed in slowly, a moan came from his mouth with a voice that he didn't recognize as the heat slowly encased him. Inch by agonizing inch he pushed in and listened to the slight grunts and whines of discomfort coming from Kagami.

Once he was in all the way his grip on the redhead's leg tightened and he waited for the O.K. that would commence the best pounding Kagami would ever have the pleasure of experiencing.

"Agh, move, just move damnit." Kagami said through gritted teeth. "Are you sure? I'm not hurting you am I?" Worry seeped through the lust and Aomine almost, Almost, forgot about the throbbing heat surrounding him.

"It's fine, I just feel really.. stretched. Move d-damn you!" He said moving slightly against Aomine to try and get his point across.

He really didn't know how he waited this long but in that moment he pulled out and slammed back into Kagami seeing specks of white due to the pleasure this simple action caused him. He heard Kagami groan out and suck in breath at a rapid pace. Aomine eased the force he used, but his body refused to slow down the break neck speed at which he was pounding into Kagami at.

I couldn't feel anything but discomfort at first, it wasn't pain but it felt like I was trying to stretch my legs after not using them for a week, but it was my asshole. The moment Aomine started moving the discomfort was replaced by heat running up and down my body as he went in and out of me so fast I could feel my teeth chatter.

Kagami's ass was throbbing around Aomine's more than delighted cock, "Fuck, your ass. Taiga- nngh- your ass is so perfect T-Taiga." the word vomit coming from my mouth was not something I was usually into, but his ass was sucking me in, like it couldn't understand why I was pulling out but more than happy to welcome me back in when I thrust forward. Every movement I made just felt perfect. Then I remembered hearing something about a special spot that made your partner see stars when you were having sex, and I knew that my new mission wasn't to break Taiga's ass, but to break his will and make him talk gibberish as I made him see white.

As I tried different angles that didn't seem to be working I pulled out and dropped Kagami's leg while simultaneously flipping him onto him stomach having to pull out only for a moment and then I was back at it, trying my damnedest to find this spot that would make him drool.

I lost what little breath was in my lungs when Aomine repositioned me and then went right back at it. What was this idiot trying to do anyway.

"FUCK!" I screamed out. Aomine had hit something inside of me and everything felt like it was on fire as he chuckled in an almost strangled manner and he continued to hit that spot over and over. "GOd, I can't. I'm gonna. Ngh!" I start crying out wanting him to keep going, but at the same time I wanted this delicious torture to continue.

Suddenly everything flashed white as I came harder than I've ever managed to do for myself. Every part of my body burned and my ass just kept getting abused in such a delicious manner that I was practically drooling. Even after the initial waves of my orgasm had passed.

His entire body writhed in pure pleasure as he practically screamed out with his orgasm. Even if I hadn't felt the space my dick was currently occupying getting unbelievably tight and thrumming with his heartbeat I would have been able to guess. I could feel that feeling pool in my hips and all I could do was increase the strength behind my thrusts trying to finish off. Finally as I did a quick thrust forwards I could feel all of the built up pressure release from my loins and into the condom. I just kept thrusting and rubbing the base of my dick until the heat left my body and I returned back to Earth as I collapsed on top of Kagami I felt my dick leave his heat leaving it to the seemingly cold ar. He made a gruff sound and turned over pushing me beside him.

"Let's agree to do this again." Was all Aomine said before he wrapped his arms around Kagami and pulled him close, ignoring the sweat on their bodies and stickiness between their thighs. "Why not?" They both laughed and slipped into a heavy sleep.


End file.
